Becoming a Dragon
by Wikius
Summary: Britt comes from wealth, and wealth is scaly.
1. Chapter 1 - Becoming a Dragon

Today was the day. The big day as he called it. Today was the day Britt was becoming a dragon. The surgery was already scheduled a while ago, and the paper work was official. He had one more day to spend with his friends before he was off to the dragon community. Only the higher class got to stay in the city, and by high class I mean world officials. The others had another city to stay in, bigger, less flammable. It was in place to keep disaster from breaking out, and with more and more people making the transfer every day, the city was much needed. Originally, the procedure started for scientific purposes, and then, after a while, became available to the public. It costed money though. Well, if you wanted to keep the amenities of a house. You could change for just about hundred dollars if you gave up everything, and some people did. Britt was not one of those people, he came from money, and a family of transformed dragons. They had been gone for a while though, for Britt had been skeptical before, but now he was ready.

"Hey Britt what's up, heard you were going to do the transformation today." Britt's friend, Griaule said to him.

Britt fidgeted uncomfortably "Yeah, haha."

"Hey don't worry, going in tomorrow, I'll probably see you tomorrow if it goes right." Griaule let out a puff of air.

"I'm just nervous."

"I'm excited! I've always wanted to do this! Going for the basic though, gonna be the bluest, you think I could stay with you?"

Britt swallowed, "Yeah, sure."

"Hey, it'll go fine, don't worry, the success rate is over ninety percent."

"Haha, yeah."

"Whelp, I have to go, I'll talk to you in a couple days and hey, give me another call when you're in eh? See you."

"Bye." Britt gingerly pulled his phone away from his ear and lay down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I doing? A dragon. A frickity _dragon_." He said to himself. "Why do people even do this? I mean, it's not like it's fun. Or is it? I don't know. Maybe it is. Come to think of it, I don't mind it that much. It could be fun. And at what other time would it be appropriate to walk around _in the nude_? Sounds like fun. I wonder what they smell like though and can they sing? Do they even speak english?" He paused for a moment, then continued. "I wonder how they do it? They said surgery, so it can't be mutation. Though I wouldn't be surprised, there's so much run-off from the power plants here. Maybe its extra stuff? No that can't be people come out the size of small houses. That's funny though, the bigger ones are richer. What an analogy." Britt's dog approached the bed and whined at him. "Oh yeah, sorry Gizmo, let me feed you." He went to Gizmo's dog bowl and started piling food into it. "You know this is the last time I will be feeding you. Wow." He pet Gizmo's head. "I'm really going to miss you." A feeling of woe accumulated in his stomach and he he took a deep breath. "Yours" He pointed to the full dog bowl and Gizmo commenced to eat. He was a big dog, a greyhound, and his fur was golden brown. The look in his eyes was solemn most of the time, as if he knew what was coming. And his last meal was slowly eaten, as opposed to scarfed down like before. Brett let him out and stayed inside. He didn't care where he went this time, but when he came back in Britt rushed to give him as many treats as possible.

The time was ten A.M and he would be seeing the surgeons at noon. He mustn't tell his mother, it needs to be a surprise.

"I don't want to go Gizmo." He pet the dog on his head, tears welling up in his eyes. He lay back down on his bed and waited for the sweet release of sleep to come upon him. Maybe this was all just a dream.

Britt awoke with a start, his head jolted to look at his clock. _11:50. _He jumped out of bed and ran out the door, neglecting to take his clothes off. Before the procedure, you have to take your clothes off to have enough time for the blood vessels in the body to contract so you bleed less during the procedure. On the way there, Britt ditched the clothing from his body without missing a beat. He almost fell when he was taking off his pants. People were laughing as he scrambled up hill to the very top at the edge of the dragon's city and the human's city, where the transformation happened. The sun was high in the sky and was beating down on the earth. Not a cloud to be seen anywhere. Britt looked up at the sun just in case what he saw afterwards would be any different. He almost stopped when he looked at his watch. _11:55. _He ran faster, his breath barely scraping past his throat. Almost there, almost there, there. _11:59._ Early. But he regretted it. He wanted to go back. He didn't want to do this. He was in the waiting room, and the receptionist greeted him. He gave a weak thank-you and sat down in one of the chairs. The floor was carpet and the walls were sky blue. The room smelled like air conditioning, always a welcome smell, and some faint music played. There was a hallway whose beginning was marked by a closed and locked door. A doctor in a white lab coat came in through the door with a clipboard cradled in his hand. He looked down at it, then around the room to Britt.

"Ah, Mr. Apalala, nice to see you, come right in."

"H-h-hi?" Britt nervously stood up, the doctor put his arm around him. "

"Don't worry sir, I have seen this work done hundred of times. You'll be fine."

Britt nodded. The doctor leaded him to a room with a large table in it. The table was metal and had lights and equipment surrounding it. Britt pointed to the table warily.

"I-is that where I go?"

"Yessir, now just lay down on the table and we'll get started." The doctor grinned, and Britt placed himself on the table. He shifted around a bit before stabilizing.

"Okay Mr. Apalala now." He slid an IV into Britt's arm. Britt's heart stopped pounding and he fell unconscious to the sound of the doctor's voice.

Britt woke up in a different room. The room was substantially bigger and had many doctors bustling about. They looked smaller than normal and Britt's vision was slightly tunneled. He brought his arms beside him to prop himself up. His eyelids were heavy and he looked at his feet. Clawed, green, yellow. He moved his head to look at his hands, clawed as well. He shuddered. "Excuse me." His voice was much deeper than before, and louder. The bustling doctors looked up from what they were doing at Britt, one of them came over to him. "Hello Mr., uh, Aioli?" Britt slowly shook his head, "Apalala, yes right, Mr. Apalala, sorry, come with me." Britt moaned. "Don't worry sir your lethargy will wear off in a moment."

"Oh, good." Britt started to roll off the table. He awkwardly put one foot on the ground, and then the other, and took one ginger step after another towards the door. Well, more of an arch really, that was open at the far end of the room. It was bordered in grey rocks and was too bright right now for Britt to see anything. The doctor led Britt with his voice and Britt noticed how big he was. He was about five or six times taller than the man, but the man showed no fear, just doing his job calmly. Britt was fairly amused, and a bit sad, and a bit scared, but he forgot about all that when he stepped through the arch. The landscape was beautiful, for there was a distant, snow-capped mountain in the distance, with a cleverly disguised village right in front of him. Well, a series of houses. There were some caves in the distance, and all kinds of dragons were flying about, eager to do something. Britt wasn't quite sure what they were doing.

The dragons shared a slightly similar skeletal structure with humans, as in, two legs, two arms, (wings costed extra). The feet were flat, broad and ended in four claws, the legs were a little stumpy. The belly was huge and was most of the dragon, and it came up to the wide shoulders, which were sloping and lead to long arms with spread hands, each ending in five clawed fingers. The neck was long, and the head was long like a typical dragon, all while being bi-colored. The palm of the hands and the sole of the foot were one color, travelling along the underside of the dragon, all the way to the chin. Brett was green and yellow, yellow being the _bottom color_. There were other styles of course, more expensive, but Brett liked this one the best, the one directly up from a large lizard-like thing. The other styles seemed more regal, more magnificent and elegant, akin to Chinese dragons and water dragons, and sometimes drakes. The one he had seemed like a joke compared to the others. With the most expensive being anthropomorphic and allowed inside of the human city. But that's reserved for the extremely wealthy.

"Holy hell, is this real?"

"Yes Mr. Apalala, I can assure you that this is quite real. Now, I must go greet the other clients, your new home is 199 Downing road, which is just down the street and to the left. I hope you enjoy your new body! Good luck!"

"Wait!" Britt's voice was surprisingly loud. "Oh, uh, sorry sir, I mean, wait." He said in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Where are my parents?"

The doctor shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2 - Being a Dragon

Britt opened the door to his new home. His parents were gone, thank god, he didn't want to talk to them about this whole thing. By this time, he had reverted to walking on all fours, as it was easier than being bipedal right now. Really, walking was what he was trying to keep on his mind, he didn't know how to deal with what was happening. Every so often he would look at his hand or arm or foot and feel remorse. Sometimes stopping on the sidewalk to contemplate going back. He trudged on, just wanting to get home. He found what seemed to be the television and bumbled around to find the remote. It was right in front of the T.V. Britt let out a deep sigh, and it seemed to hover in the air for a while before dissipating when he turned the T.V. on. He disinterestedly flicked through the channels until he found a NOVA special. He fell asleep on the ground that night, in front of the television, and had dreams about being human. One in particular stood out to him when he woke up in the morning. It was when he was a dragon, himself as a dragon. He was walking upright when he heard a scream and felt something on the bottom of his foot. He checked it and it was himself, his original, human self. He woke up at that point and scrambled around the house trying to find a mirror. He found one in the bathroom and looked into it. He quickly turned away, half smiling, half crying. The he heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and opened the door to A blue dragon, who was collapsed onto the ground. He looked almost identical to Britt, only he was sharper, and was blue and dark blue colored. He had spines sticking out of his elbows and knees. His claws were longer, and he had claws jutting out the back of his heels. His snout was broader in comparison to Britt's and his eyes were icy grey. But they looked worried, and he spoke with a paradoxical voice.

"Hey Britt! It's me! How's it-" He was falling and he straightened himself frantically, wincing the whole time. "Going? You look nice."

"What happened to you why are you on the ground?" Britt said, rubbing his eyes with his arm.

"Doc says my legs don't work."

"Oh, Griaule! But wait, they didn't before."

"Yeah, but they said that they would work when I was put here."

"Put here? I thought they just added stuff?"

"No, they build a dragon, then put your brain in it, it's swelled of course, to fit your skull. They say you get smarter when this happens."

"How do they make dragons?"

"I don't know." Griaule shrugged and fell over.

"Here let me help you." Britt said as he picked him up from the ground and deposited him on the floor near the television. "Why don't you have your wheelchair?"

"They don't make robotics this big. Not for us anyway."

"Us?"

"Well, all I could afford was the dragon, nothing else."

"Oh, well, I think my parents might have something, they are one of the richer ones. Heard my dad was a chinese dragon, can you believe that? They say he's over fifty feet tall!"

"Damn."

"Also, what did you mean by robotics?"

"Well, you can buy wings separately, but they aren't organic."

"Oh." Britt wiggled his wings. They were quite big. "Well if I can buy them why cant I just order them now?"

"I never said you couldn't. I never said anything about that."

"Oh. Do you know where the phone is?"

"I think the T.V.?"

"Okay, how?"

"Uh, dial, uh, on the T.V.?"

"How?"  
"I think you guys get the touch screen?"  
Britt turned the television on and ran his finger across it. The menus spazzed out. "Okay cool."

"Yeah, now go to the remote."

Britt touched the remote icon, then went to the numpad and started typing the numbers Griaule was spewing out. "0118999881999119725...3."

"Okay cool."

The T.V started warbling and then a kind woman asked what they needed. After a lengthy debate with the robot, they finally ordered the wings. They would be at Britt's any moment now. And they were, within minutes, the wings arrived, and Britt helped Griaule put them on. He wiggled them.

"Aww, hella they work!" He bursted outside and flew around in circled then crashed into Britt's front porch.

"Hahah!"

Britt seemed as happy as Griaule, but it quickly faded. How was Gizmo doing. He knew he was only a dog but he would never see him again. He desperately looked at Griaule, trying to ignore the past bit of his last life as much as he could. He was a dragon now, he was starting anew.


	3. Chapter 3 - What Happened?

It's strange, when you gaze into a mirror, and the face you see is not your own. It eats at you, and it ate at Britt. When he looked at Griaule, he felt a tinge of release. A bit of condolence, received, but not given. And during the day, he pondered how the procedure even worked. How can you take a brain and plop it into a dragon. Britt barely knew what day it was, they all fused into one huge mass, like hours in the day. He looked at his chest, wondering how big his heart was. His mother used to be a cardiac surgeon, and he always was hauntingly aware of his own heartbeat. Nothing ever happened, but every so often he would feel a pain. A sting, but his chest never tightened, so he left it at that. Britt was in a bed. He didn't remember getting into bed last night. The birds were chirping, the sun was blinding, and Britt could see every detail of the room he was in. The walls and floor were white marble, each black streak contouring around outlets and light switched that were connected to nothing. The ceiling was black obsidian that reflected Britt in detail. The bed he was in was pure soapstone. Less of a bed, and more of a black, raised floor panel. The room was bare bones, but it still looked expensive. The fixtures were golden and the ceiling fan was encrusted with black marble. Britt stared at the ceiling then threw his legs off of the bed and got out. Griaule heard this and glided into the room holding a marble tray with one plate on it. The plate held a pine cone drizzled in a caramel colored substance. His face was eager, his eyes wide open and teeth hanging out of his mouth as if he was going to swallow Brit whole.

"Hey Britt good morning! I made you breakfast!"

Britt smacked his mouth and yawned. "What?"

"I made you a pinecone!" Griaule came to Britt's bedside and ecstatically thrust the tray towards Britt. Britt looked down at the tray at the small pinecone on the plate. "How am I supposed to eat this?"

"I don't understand."  
"It's the size of a cockroach."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and where's the bathroom?"

"Don't have one."

"What do you mean?"

"The scientists came up with a way to convert all of our foodstuffs and liquids into energy."

"What happens when I have too much?"

"You throw it all up!"

A moment of silence then Britt pushed the tray away from him."I'll pass, thank you. You can have it."

"Okay!" He popped it into his mouth and flew away.

Britt sighed and looked at his feet. "Jesus christ what have I gotten myself into?" He moseyed into the living room, where the television was. The living room had a picture window looking out into the street and was also made of marble. There was no couch, no chairs, just another ceiling fan and the television hanging on the wall adjacent to both the window and the door, which was next to the bay window. The T.V was about the size of Britt's torso. He collapsed onto the floor and stared at the blank television. Griaule flew in. "Hey Britt, why're you watching adventures in black land, haha." He giggled. Britt said nothing. "What's wrong man?" He asked.

"Nothing, just...thinking."

"About what?"  
"Stuff." Britt sighed.

"Oh." He squinted at the T.V.

"You want me to turn it on?"

Britt pulled half of his hand off the ground. "Go ahead."

Griaule pressed a button on top of the television and it flashed on. To Britt it was just white noise, mindless chatter. He went into a state of perpetual sighing and fell asleep again.

He woke up in the same place he was. Griaule was no longer present, the television was no longer on, and a soft crackling sound was coming from down the hall.

"mmmph." Britt spurted out as he rolled onto his back and his limbs spread out. His vision now upside down, he contemplated whether to get up.

"Ehhhhh, Griaule, are you cooking?"

No reply.

"Hey!"

Still nothing. Britt inhaled and propped himself up on his arm sideways. "Griaule?! Don't play tricks man."

Britt was worried now, he got up on his feet and padded around the house towards the crackling. Shouting Griaule's name the entire time. Then he came to a room. His room. A hole was blown through the roof, the electric wires crackling against each other, Griaule's robotic wings laying broken on the floor. Britt's breathing became heavier as the thought about what could have happened. Then he saw blood on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 - Things Look Different Now

"Oh god what do I do what do I do?" He was frozen, stuck staring at the hole in his ceiling. He thawed out and scurried to the door, it was black outside, there were no streetlights only the faint light of the crescent moon and twinkling stars. Britt noticed that thing in fact did look different like this. The colors popped and the borders were sharper. When he turned the corner and ran down the main street, he could clearly see the arch from which he emerged only a few days ago. He slowed down and stopped halfway down the road to rest his hands on his knees and think. What even? He looked at his arms again and started coughing up what seemed to be predigested pinecones. Damnit Griaule. Oh right Griaule! He ignored the discharge, started running, and used the momentum to take off into flight. Unfortunately, he ended up flying right past the opening to the lab, over the building, and into the lower city. But he didn't. Instead, he flew directly into nothing, setting off all kinds of alarms. The city was alight with red, flashing sirens. Britt flew backwards and landed on his side directly in front of the arch with an earth-shaking thud. He shook his head and walked into the arch. Inside was empty, no people, no equipment even.

"HALT."

A voice from behind. Britt slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. A man in a red uniform almost identical to the police. He he had a rifle pointed right at Britt's face. Britt briskly put his hands up. "You are intruding under dragon martial law 2877J please step out of the laboratory and come with me. You have the right to remain silent." Britt took one step forward, the officer took one step back, gun still hot and pointed. "Come with me sir, you are under arrest." Britt followed the man in this fashion to what was the police station down the road.

They sat him down in an interrogation room with a small table and chair. Britt sat on the floor, while the bad cop sat in the small chair.

"So, think you can just fly outta here?"

"Well no, I just-"

"You just what? Were going to destroy us?"

"What, destroy you? No I-"

"You think just because of what we do, you have permission to kill us?"

"No, I just. I'm not used to this yet."

"What do you mean, not used to this?"

"Well, I mean, I just underwent the transformation and-"

"You think you can lie to me!?" The cop slammed his hands on the table. "I know you're a pureblood! Damn dragons think they can rule us?!"

"No, I just-"

The cop spoke into his earpiece. "Can I get a check on the last patients please in the last 72 hours please?... Oh. Just what I thought."

"We have no one that matches your description who has undergone a transformation yet!"

"How, I just did it on Saturday!?"

"Don't you yell at me scum! We put rules in place for you to follow! And there is no way you can fly this early from transformation! It's bullshit!"

"Sir, you have to listen to, me! My friend is gone and I need to-"

"Oh will you shut up! Your friend is dead! Probably being used for a transformation right now!"

"Wait."

"Hey I need a transport vehicle to sector one please we have a pure one here." The cop spoke into his earpiece again.

Britt stood up and headed for the door. The cop grabbed the side of his foot mid-stride and Britt fell over on his face. "Oh no buddy, you're not going anywhere."

Britt growled, and the cop stuck a needle into his heel. Britt barely felt the needle but realized what happened when one of his eyes stopped working, then the other, then he passed out.

"Damn dragons think they rule the world! If you ask me, I think we should just kill them all!"

"Yeah bro, I'm so tired of all this. Been waiting on the transformation for a while now. Trying to save up the money for a better bod ya know?"

"Yeah well, I ain't even tryin till I can get the best of all. Three more years and I will have just enough money to be regal."

"I don't want to end up lookin' like this bloke."

Britt muttered under his breath, "hey."

"Did he just say something."

"I dunno?"

"Ask him."

"Hey dragon, did you say anything?"

"No."

"Okay."

The driver of the vehicle yelled over his shoulder. "Hey we're here! Unload him!"

"You don't have to yell Jim, just tell us!" They pushed Britt out of the back of the transport vehicle and drove away before he could do anything.

"Ugh." Britt rolled himself onto his belly and pushed himself up onto his butt. "Ugh." He sighed again, then stood up. "Jesus I am on the floor too much."

"And you're about to be more." A women-like voice said. Britt saw a fist then blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5 - What is Prison?

"You're highness I have brought you an intruder. I'm sure he will do well as a loyal servant."

"A loyal servant you say? He seems hardly fit for the job."

"Yes, but whatever else would you do with him?"  
"I want his head."

"Surely King Igneel, there must be other things he would be useful for!"

"Silence!"

"But sir!"  
"Do not call me sir child!"  
"I'm sorry. What do you want be to do with him?"

"Take him away, put him in the dungeon. He will be executed tomorrow at noon! Now, if you excuse me, my breakfast is coming soon, and I do not want any riff raff in my royal chamber!"

"Yes sir- king."

Britt felt his skin drag on a rug. "oh owwwww…"

"Shhh! I have to take you away now, just be quiet!"

Britt shut himself up and dealt with the rug burn which was soon rock burn. The dragon hauled him outside, where it was raining, and down the stairs.

"Wait wait wait! Can I just stand up please? My head hurts now."

"Sure, but no funny moves okay."

Britt got up on two legs. He could see the dragon now, a long, green dragon, who slithered along the ground like a snake. She laughed. "What are you doing!? You look like an idiot! Hahahaha! Only the king stands like that! Where'd you learn!?"

Britt was confused "What do you mean?"

"Unless...oh no please tell me you're not-"

"Not what?"

"No, that's impossible, just follow me." The green dragon descended upon the steps. Britt looked behind him, then followed.

"Ha, and now you're walking normal? What's the matter? Can't walk like the king can you?"

"In fact, no. Not yet."

"What do you mean?" She giggled, "You're jest strange dragon you jest!"

"...Haha, yeah…"

They reached the end of the stairs. It was a small hallway, leading to only two cells at the very end. And it was cylindrical, as if a giant serpent drove through at full speed. And curved as such so one would have to spread their legs to walk down right. The slender dragon effortlessly slithered down the hallway, while Britt was left slipping down the hallway, which only made the miss laugh harder.

"Sorry, young dragon, but I now have to say goodbye." She pushed Britt into the cell and locked the rusty door.

"I'm so sorry. The king is going to kill you tomorrow. I'm so sorry." The dragon turned away from Britt's cell, but didn't laugh. Didn't smile. She seemed worried now, and on the way out, looked back at Britt. He collapsed and looked at his claws as he knew now he was going to die.


End file.
